Vehicle seats can be configured to provide a flow of air through the seating surface to enhance environmental comfort of the seat occupant by virtue of the movement of air in the vicinity of the seat occupant's direct physical contact with the seating surface, which is typically hotter or colder than the seat occupant desires, particularly on especially hot or cold days, and particularly when the seat occupant is initially seated. Such systems conventionally distribute the air flow uniformly over a particular area of the seating surface and/or at fixed locations along the seating surface without regard for the size or seating position of the seat occupant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,129 to White et al. discloses a ventilation system that employs a bag beneath the seat trim material. A spacer material is located inside and between top and bottom layers of the bag. The bag is made from an air-impermeable material and has a particular pattern of holes cut through the top layer. Forced air flows into the bag at its rear or bottom end and exits the bag at the holes. The holes are cut larger with increased distance from the rear or bottom to help increased uniformity of air flow through the holes. The holes are arranged in a fixed pattern and each hole has a fixed size.